Belenos Judocus
90,000 |Status = Alive |Relationships = Reiss Orphanage (Adoptive Family) }} ---- This is Belenos Judocus from Anime Requiem. ---- Belenos Judocus 'is an 18 year old Joker hailing from the Kingdom of Superbia. Developing the OGene in infancy, Belenos is a Shinobi descending from the mighty Uzumaki Clan and highly capable warrior. Despite dilution through the generations, Belenos is capable of picking up many of the Uzumaki's natural traits. These include: an extremely high life force, extraordinary chakra reserves, and a natural affinity for Fūinjutsu. Disowned by his family and sent to the Reiss Orphanage at the age of 8, evidently, Belenos was capable of escaping, becoming one of the few survivors of the Reiss Orphanage Massacre. Overview Belenos is a relatively strong-minded person, with his kind being viewed negatively by many, he still manages to keep a light hearted approach to life in a position where most would grow to loathe humanity. This does; however, take a more dark turn as Belenos keeps such an attitude due to the fact that he doesn't care for his own life. Taking so much throughout his childhood, he's grown to shrug off things mentally and physically. He'd do this until eventually growing to completely ignore negativity all together. Despite this, he does hold compassion and cares for others, taking enjoyment to the happiness of others. Belenos does hold flaws in his personality, having a pride that soars through the atmosphere as he holds himself and his ability in high regards. Although his pride comes off as a flaw, he is also a realist and is honest with himself. He often attributes his short comings in combat to merely being outskilled, or that he needs work. He tends to initially come off as dense to others, as he often zones out and thinks to himself when he finds something as boring. Despite this, he is extremely straight forward and narrow minded, often making it hard for him to "open up" to others. Belenos does hold another side to him, Belenos is extremely sadistic, secretly enjoying torture and lives for gore and bloodshed. Despite coming off as calm and collected in battle, he is often bloodlusted and out to kill his opponents in the most gruesome matter as fast as he can. Upon seeing fire, he gains a tingly sensation within his body, releasing excess amounts of chakra from his reserves. Believing fire to be the most beautiful thing on the planet, even the mere mention of it can send him into a frenzy. With his pyromania in account, he often tends to come off as phsycotic when it comes to fire, being distracted by flames even if one's life is in danger. Belenos' main goal in life is to visit every nation on the planet and bring happiness, peace or prosperity in some some form. This comes from his treatment as a child, and the heroes that he looked up to growing up. In combat, Belenos is calm and usually tries to have as much fun as possible without hindering the possibility of victory. From a young age, Belenos learned that he'd need to do anything in his ability to win fights, even if it meant cheating. This was; however, when he was weak, and as his confidence and strength grew, so did his pride. He'd pridefully grow out of his old habits, and vow to fight his battles straight forward without any nasty tactics. Belenos is very observant, and usually looks for a weak point when attacking. This is done by fighting on the defensive for a majority of the fight, only ever attacking through counter-attacks usually, a feat that is helped by his unique Space-Time Ninjutsu, and high chakra reserves. This also gives his the opportunity to extend fights against stronger opponents by outlasting them with his endurance. Belenos is a lean muscular man, with tan skin and amber eyes that he refers to as gold. He inherits the common trait of red hair held by his far ancestors. Belenos usually wears a black and grey shirt with a fur trim on the left side extending from the front of his shirt over his shoulder to the back. To show off his toned muscles, his shirt is usually open to expose his chest and short enough to show his abs. He also wears blue pants, with a studded belt and black boots. Background 'Pre-Reiss Orphanage Belenos' parents were a pair of working class citizens residing in Superbia, his father and mother working humble factory and office jobs respectively. Under the impression that they were incapable of having children due to his father's narrow urethra they often clashed as his father believed it was better if they didn't have children, while his mother disagreed, being family oriented since she was a child. This relationship of course wouldn't last long, especially after his mother would indeed end up pregnant despite what doctors had told the couple. She'd go on hiding her pregnancy for an upwards of 5 months before his father discovered. Threatening his mother, he'd eventually go on to accept it and warm up to the idea of having a child. After Belenos was born, the relationship failed to grow any better. It'd get to a breaking point when it was discovered that Belenos had developed the OGene and was a Joker. Eventually; however, Belenos would unintentionally unleash his power upon the world. While with his mother, Belenos and his mother would be harassed, chased and trapped by a group of thugs. In panic, and confusion, Belenos would explode, with Adamantine chains of chakra expelling from his body, destroying the group of thugs and injuring his mother. They'd return home anyway, and fed up with the pressure and stress of caring for a child like Belenos, she ended up missing. Of course a prime suspect, his father was ridiculed and forced to take Belenos and go on the run. He'd eventually turn up to the Reiss Orphanage, knowing that he was incapable of the proper care with his forced nomadic lifestyle he'd take Belenos to the Reiss Orphanage. This left Belenos in a dark place, believing that his father had flat out abandoned him and that he would never be loved by anyone. 'Reiss Orphanage' Initially, Belenos would arrive in a more neutral outlook, not really sure why he was there, but also okay with the idea of being around so many people in his age range. It wouldn't be until coming to the realization that this was his new home, that he'd begin to gro deep feelings of being undesired, Belenos would grow to be very solitary. Staying confined to himself, and quiet Belenos would grow up a loner in the Orphanage. This would lead to him not being able to become well acquainted with his fellow orphans, nor his caretakers. He'd live there up until he was 11 when the massacre would come, once more taking away Belenos' family and home. 'Post-Reiss Orphanage' Following the massacre, Belenos was surprisingly devastated at the loss of his home. Despite being a loner, and not interacting much, he was once again homeless and now on the move. He wasn't scarred by the event though, he was more or less hardened by it. This did help Belenos as he would now live within the nation of __, alone, fending for himself. Belenos never held a permanent home, but would always stay near cities where he'd scavenge for food and resort to crime for money. Within the orphanage, Belenos was of course made familiar with his power and very aware of his capabilities. While alone, Belenos spent a lot of time training and honing his abilities. He eventually would go on to learn to control his chakra and learn how to fight using his powers. As he aged, he'd eventually grow up the courage and desire to go back home. He'd arrive in Superbia, and his home to find it abandoned. Within the Orphanage, he'd always waited for his father and viewed him as his savior. His father became symbolic to him, he viewed his father in the same way a lost miner would view the sun, as salvation. However; Belenos' salvation would never come, he kept hope and returned home anyway. Breaking into his home, he'd find a crime scene, yellow tape. It was clearly covered up, but that was the least of his concerns. He'd walk around the same nostalgic home, now covered in blood. Apparently, Belenos' mother hadn't gone missing at all. She was a Joker as well, and a member of the terrorist group Lierre. Belenos would search the home, finding his mother's diary. Within would he find information that scarred him for life. His mom had left with the organization for an operation, and didn't have time to cover up her disappearance. She'd expected to return to trouble, but returned to an empty home and news of her husband's leaving. Eventually, the 2 would meet and it would turn bad. Her father would tell her that he knew of her ways, and what she was, he'd turn to the police. He'd tell her that Belenos was gone, alluding to the fact that he had killed him. This would be the snapping point, she'd kill his father in cold blood. Upset that he had lost her, "secret weapon". Before his birth, Belenos was meant to be a weapon for evil in the hands of Lierre. Although his father wasn't a Joker, his grandfather was a renown Joker serial killer. With hopes that the OGene would pass on, she became pregnant and hid it. She'd have the Shinobi OGene same as Belenos, and also another secret. She'd host Belenus, The Son God within her, a demon similar to the tailed beast. Linked to her via seal, it'd be weakened during child birth, and while rushing to escape, Belenus would then be sealed within her son Belenos with hopes that he would one day be capable of unleashing his mighty power upon the world. She also had other plans for her son, including an inorganic Rinnegan that she'd been studying on and other destructive enhancements to his physical body. Upon learning this, Belenos would become the care free person he is today. Story 'Volume 1: Fire' 'D.Bit' *Event: He said - Earned 3,000 XP and 3,000 B *Event: Everything Will Be Fine - Earned 8,000 XP and 8,000 'Alienation' *The Lion's Den - Earned 4,000 XP and 4,000 B *The Raven's Nest - Earned 400 XP and 400 B *Welcome the Requiem - Earned 600 XP and 600 B *The Dog Pound - Earned 800 XP and 800 B Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment As a Joker, Belenos is a highly capable warrior, developing the OGene for a Shinobi. This causes him to be extraordinarily powerful and within a percentile of Human with the peak of physical strength. While alone, he trained hard and long, developing his fighting ability with the use of Chakra and Ninjutsu. Due to his ability in combat, he'd grow to be known by residents of cities as "The Scarlet Vagrant", being known from town to town as a nuisance. He'd earn this name from his scarlet red hair. Chakra and Physical Prowess Belenos till this day is still renown within certain cities as the nuisance he was, this is partly due to his skill in combat, making normal humans incapable of stopping him as he went about stealing to survive. Being of Uzumaki descent, Belenos boasts an extremely high life force. This allows him to survive things such as tailed beast extraction, and survive unlike many. This also gives him a longer natural life span and a reduced aging factor. He can also recover with more efficiency and in a quicker time span. Belenos also has a decent grasp of sensory abilities. Belenos' most impressive physical trait is his endurance, chakra reserves and durability, in favor of attack power, raw strength and speed. Belenos is capable of manipulating his Chakra, gifting him Supernatural Durability along with his endurance. Doing this allows Belenos' body to become extremely dense capable of taking amazing amounts of damage. This doesn't mean; however, that he is a pushover in other categories. Belenos is physically strong with the same manipulation of his chakra. Belenos is capable of using Chakra Enhanced Strength to exceed his ordinary lifting and striking strengths. With Chakra focused towards his arms, legs and hands, he is capable of easily smashing in walls with just his bare fists, and possibly being capable of lifting to about an equal extent. This is done fully by storing chakra into his body parts and releasing it with pinpoint timing. Although he isn't the fastest person in the world, he has showcased the ability to move at astonishing speeds, capable of keeping pace with skilled combatants in battle, as well as reacting to the speeds of even blades, arrows and more. His chakra control is extremely good, as well as his hand seals, being able to perform complex weaving with a single hand. This allows him to use 2 jutsu at once with each hand, even those of different nature. He is nearly a master of the body flicker technique, and is capable of tracking other's chakra, making him a sensor type. Ninjutsu Belenos is mostly self taught in Ninjutsu, developing many of his own Jutsu formed with easy to remember and shape hand signs rather than advanced ones. With an affinity for both Wind Release, and Fire Release, he is also capable of using Yang Release. He is capable of controlling his chakra to the point of being able to cast certain weak jutsu without the user of hand seals, such as firing gusts of wind and flames from his hands at will. He can weave hand signs with only the use of a single hand and create his own jutsu with relative ease. *'Fire Release: Flame Bullet' - This technique is executed by Belenos gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. *'Fire Release: Fire Wheel' - This technique is formed by igniting the hands of Belenos, who then spins them in circles at an extremely fast speed. He then amps the fire with Wind Release, slinging the now massive flaming wheel of destruction. This jutsu can be enhanced by Belenos' "Sun Release", allowing him to control the wheel after being thrown like a yo-yo on a string. *'Fire Release: Will of 100 Tigers Technique' - This technique upon activation creates a massive wave of fire to emit from Belenos' body for a fixed radius of damage, then proceeds to create a fiery construct of a tiger from the remaining aura on his body. The tiger then charges into combat, and ultimately explodes in a horrific blast, leaving the landscape a hell zone of fire. *'Fire Release: Will of 100 Demons Technique' - This technique is identical to The Will of 100 Tigers Technique, except instead of a tiger, the fiery construct is a humanoid in which results in a far more damaging explosion to a scale of unknown proportion. *'Fire Release: Lantern Fist' - This technique creates a fiery construct of a massive fist that can be controlled by Belenos and used to attack bigger targets, dealing more physical damage as well as an additional fire damage. *'Stream of Heat' - This technique creates two ultra thin streams of fire to leave each of Belenos' hands, and act as whips. Being capable of whipping, or wrapping around enemies to constrict them while dealing the agonizing pain of burning. *'Wind Release: Cyclonic Rotation' - This technique is a basic Wind Release jutsu, allowing Belenos to create a small cyclonic rotation of wind, creating a small tornado like effect. This is usually used in conjunction with fire to create a moving cyclone of fire. *'Wind Release: Levitation' - This technique allows Belenos to levitate through the manipulation of Wind propulsion from his hands and feet, allowing him to fly through the air for a limited amount of time with little chakra usage. *'Winds of Chaos' - This technique is an amplification jutsu, used to amplify the attack speeds and overall attack output on melee weapons such as swords. *'Wind Release: Devil's Breath' - This technique is formed when Belenos uses his Wind Manipulation to fire a funnel of wind from his mouth, amplifying it with a small bit of fire to create a spinning funnel of fiery wind sent as a projectile at an enemy. *'Mutli Shadow Clone Jutsu '- Belenos is capable of creating more than 1 Shadow Clones at once based on his chakra reserves. He is also capable of enhancing them with Wind, Fire and Sun Releases. Wind Release allows the clones to explode into a gust of wind, Fire Release allows them to explode into fire, and Sun Release allows them to explode into Solar Energy. *'Weapon Shadow Clone Techniques '- Belenos can create shadow clones from a single sword, kunai, shuriken, and other weapons. They can also be enhanced with Wind, Fire and Sun Releases to cause explosions on impact. Nature Transformation Through the combination of other Nature Releases, Belenos was capable of uncovering a mysterious Nature Transformation lost to the generations. While combining Fire, and Wind Release, he'd find nothing more than a strategic combination until amplifying their initial power with that of Yang Release, resulting in the "Kekkei Tōta" he deems, "Sun Release". Based on the power of the sun, the transformation is weakened and nearly incapable of being used at night or within buildings. The primary use of Sun Release is to create constructs that are said to rival the heat of even the sun, serving as essentially an amplified Fire Release or by some interpretations, Scorch Release. Sun Release's power grows as time grows nearer to Noon, and falls as it grows closer to Midnight. At Noon, Sun Release is at its maximum allowing for each of its powers to be amplifies by hundreds of times.Belenos is capable of completely cloak his body parts in Sun Release Chakra to amplify his taijutsu or defense, causing the damage to opponents who touch it. *'Sun Release: Atmospheric Devastation' - This technique must be used outside, at a time where the sun is bright as the Sun's radiant beam touches the chakra of Belenos. This jutsu constructs a number of car sized fire balls that rain from the sky, also causing great winds, amplifying the heat of the fire. Upon impact with the surface of the planet, they are capable of causing fiery devastation within the impact zone. *'Sun Release: The Essence of Light' - This technique upon activation manipulates the sun's light into the hands of Belenos, greatly amplifying its intensity in a single direction to cause a blinding light upon a target. *'Sun Release: Sun Furnace Technique' - This technique allows Belenos to create a box of fire to surround a target, trapping them within by solidifying into a solid construct. Within the box, or furnace, the heat begins to slowly raise, sapping the natural energy of the trapped target, as well as causing physical damage in the form of extremely hot fire of course. *'Sun Release: Chains of Holy Light '- A variation of his Chakra Attacking Chains, Belenos creates chains of pure Sun Release Chakra. Used to wrap enemies, dealing massive amounts of damage and can even be coated with Hungry Sun God markings to seal opponents. Can also be armed with a scythe. *'Sun Release: Holy Flames of Death '- This technique allows Belenos to summon fire from the skies, raining down upon his enemies. This is of course amplified heavily from sunlight. *'Sun Release: Chakra Mode '- This technique is similar to the Raikage's Lightning Release Chakra Mode, and Roshi's Lava Release: Chakra Mode. Increasing Belenos' abilities by covering him in a protective armor and increasing the damage of his physical attacks, he is covered the flames of his Sun Release. Similar to the Lava Release variant, he can use the heat of his chakra to affect enemies without even coming into full contact with them. He can also extend his chakra from his body, throwing flames around the battlefield. This jutsu can be enhanced by Belenos' Sealing Flames allowing him to seal anything that comes into contact with the chakra at the expense of the armor. Space-Time Ninjutsu Belenos' main technique in fighting is his unique Space-Time Ninjutsu: The Hungry Sun God Technique. With seals placed on either hand of Belenos, he is capable of activating the Jutsu without any specific hand signs, erecting barriers from each hand, both covering about half of his body. He can also place his hands together, creating a barrier that covers the entire front of his body, leaving a severe weak point behind him as it is wide open, and leaves him less mobile. Any attack, or projectile coming into direct contact with the barriers are sent into Belenos' Pocket Dimension, located within his stomach. Upon deactivating the barriers, Belenos is capable of summoning the attacks or projectiles via a portal forming from his dimension within his mouth. This allows him to give a counter attack, firing the attacks or projectile from his mouth back at the opponent. This jutsu can be shaped and formed into several variants, ranging from setting seals on items or walls, allowing the same effect to occur away from Belenos' body. Belenos' ultimate jutsu is the Chimei Shukuen, or Catastrophic Feast. This jutsu wipes Belenos clean of his chakra, but allows him to retain his prior health. Chimei Shukuen is queued by a series of hand seals, followed by the seals upon Belenos' hands to stretch along his body and down his legs to his feet, then the ground. The seals begin to cover the immediate surroundings of up to a mile. The ground and everything within the quarter of a mile radius is gravitated towards Belenos, dissipating as they reach the seals still upon his body. Once the mile radius is a crater within the ground and there remains nothing, Belenos is able to fire from his mouth a massive meteor-like ball resulting in catastrophic levels of destruction upon impact. Jinchūriki-Esque Transformations Similarly to a Jinchūriki of a tailed beast, Belenos has an ancient demon, Belenus the Sun God bound to his body through a seal. An extraordinarily powerful being, Belenus gives Belenos access to massive amounts of chakra reserves and raw power. Belenus was formerly bound to Belenos' mother, Sabia before being bound to Belenos at birth. Giving his mother access to Sun Release, Belenos was given access to Sun Release as well as the Hungry Sun God Technique due to having a more advanced seal than his mother possessed. The more his seal is improved upon, the more abilities and chakra he gains access from the beast may it be willingly or not. Eventually, Belenos will become capable of transforming his body either partially or completely into that of Belenus. With the prospect of his own death, Belenus can take complete control of Belenos' body, transforming into himself for a brief period of time when near death. This allows Belenus to only use about 10% of his true potential however. There are, though, points where Belenus attempts to influence Belenos by giving him enough chakra to completely encompass his body with little control over his usage of it. This shows Belenus' massive amount of chakra, as a mere 1% of his chakra is enough to overencumber Belenos despite his own massive reserves of chakra. Passive attributes of Belenos hosting Belenus is the ability to become stronger within solar radiation, and give off an astonishing amount of body heat. Belenos gives off enough body heat to raise temperatures a substantial amount in his general vicinity. The full extent of Belenus' power is unknown, but legends say that at his peak he was capable of creating constellations with his attacks. When in control of Belenus, he has access to various different jutsu that Belenos does not. Fūinjutsu Belenos retains a natural affinity for Fūinjutsu, allowing him to be capable of performing sealing jutsu and erecting seals for his Space-Time Ninjutsu. This was shown as at a young age, he unintentionally would unleash the power of Adamantine Attacking Chains, an attacking variant of the power Adamantine Sealing Chains. He can also use Barrier jutsu in conjunction to create a sealing barrier. *'Sealing Flames '- A sealing technique enhanced by the Fire Chakra nature to create runes that can be casted upon physical surfaces Belenos. The runes erupt in flames, varying in size depending on how much chakra Belenos uses. The flames then act as a seal, sealing all chakra and energy it comes into contact with into Belenos' pocket dimension. This allows him to counter other natures such as water. The flames disperse after a single use. *'Four Symbols Seal' - This is a sealing technique based on the fūinjutsu of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. The sealing formula is used to seal any target into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away. *'Adamantine Attacking Chains' - This technique manifests chakra-based chains from Belenos' body which are then used to attack and pulverise a target. This jutsu is an incomplete version of the Adamantine Sealing Chains unique to the clan of his ancestors. *'Chakra Attacking Chains '- Belenos manifests chains similar to the Adamantine Chains, but before hand places runes upon the chains with varying natures. These runes store Fire, Wind or Sun Release chakras within the chains they are written upon. This is a counter to a lack of chakra by allowing for him to use the jutsu in conjunction with the weapons. The chains release from his body and release, Wind, Fire and Sun nature blades that act as a scythe upon the chains. With the great number of scythes and range of the chains, this makes attacking and defending against charging attackers relatively easy for Belenos. Taijutsu Belenos isn't particularly amazing at Taijutsu, but is still capable of hand to hand combat through strategy and skill. Belenos often fights his opponents in a defensive manner until he has sufficiently analyzed their fighting style enough to take an offensive. His primary style of fighting is meant to be erratic, and unpredictable. This is due to a lack of proper learning, that he'd eventually need to teach himself to fight. His fighting consists of the traditional kicks and punches, but also many swift and powerful blows of unconventional means. These include attacks with his knees, forearms, elbows, and his head. This is often sufficient enough to catch opponents off guard and overwhelm them with raw strength. Intelligence Belenos from a young age always enjoyed reading, and would often teach himself history and language. This gives him a great knowledge of human history, and leaves his fluent in up to 3 different languages. Belenos also studied a lot of battle history, giving him a vast knowledge of combat, helping with analytics and strategy. This has caused Belenos to rely mostly on strategy in fights, seeing it as the best way to ensure victory in combat. Despite his personality, being laid back and seemingly none caring, he understands the limits of his lax personality and whips into shape as he see's fit. This often comes as a surprise in contrast to his pride and him zoning out others often. Equipment 'Sun God Gunbai '- Belenos' weapon of choice is the Gunbai Uchiwa, or war fan. The Gunbai is possible to be used as a blunt mace-like weapon as well as a traditional fan, causing devastating gusts of wind release chakra. The Gunbai is most notable for its usage as a shield, however; being capable of absorbing and redirecting attacks based on Belenos' timing. Belenos often times uses the Gunbai in conjunction with his Chakra Attacking Chains, attaching a scythe powered by chakra seals to the Gunbai. This gives him a combination of shield, fan and scythe attached by a chain. The Gunbai is also decorated with the same Hungry Sun God Seals found on Belenos' hands. This allows the Gunbai to absorb incoming attacks and items, delivering them to Belenos' pocket dimension for later use. 'Sun God Chakrams '- Belenos also utilizes Chakrams kept with his pocket dimension, unlike others, Belenos uses 4, 2 each to a hand. Chakrams are essentially bladed discs in most instances, but are shaped like triangles in Belenos' usage. The chakrams are enchanted with the Sun God seals, allowing Belenos to link them and anything they touch to his Time-Space Ninjutsu. They can be thrown, acting as boomerangs or shuriken. They can also be worn as brass knuckles, with extremely sharp edges for slashing like a sword. They can also be equipped with a chain on the end of them, being connected to Belenos' Gunbai or each other. If connected to the Gunbai, they can be used to fight closer to Belenos' body as swords in a way while he blocks with the Gunbai. When connected together, they can wrap around opponents with the chain, leaving the opponent immobile and while being touched by the Chakrams, "eaten" into Belenos' pocket dimension from the seal. 'Summoning Contract: Tylo Tashin '- Belenos can summon the mythical beast Tylo Tashin, attaining this contract prior to defeating him. Tylo Tashin is a flying blue whale proficient in fire release jutsu. If summoned within the air abruptly, Tylo cannot quickly catch himself with his wings, this results in all 300,000 pounds of him slamming into the ground or Belenos' target below. Upon gathering himself, Tylo will often take to the sky or sea, raging and causing destruction through the usage of Fire Release jutsu. This is deemed far too destructive by Belenos, prompting to only use him for quick time events before quickly sealing him once more. Gallery Belenos profile.png|Profile tylo.png|Belenos' whale summon, Tylo Tashin HungrySunGodSeal.png|Belenos' Hungry Sun God seals located on his hands, weapons and that can be placed onto surfaces. BelenosGunbai.png|Belenos' Gunbai enhanced by Hungry Sun God Seals. Trivia *Belenos is named after Belenus, the Celtic Sun God.